narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Makoto Hyūga
, Sensor Type |occupations= |nature type=Lightning Release |Kekkei Genkai=Byakugan |academy age= |chunin age= |affiliations=Konohagakure~~formerly, Land of Woods |clan=Hyūga Clan~~disinherited |teams= |relationship= |shippuden=No }} is a kunoichi formerly of Konohagakure, hailing from the main house of the Hyūga Clan. Her very existence is means for controversy, namely her status as a half-blood with Kumo ancestry. Such a notion was the means for near conflict between the two villages even after the concerted peace following the Fourth Shinobi War. After all, she possessed something Kumogakure had prized for decades, despite not possessing citizenship in the village. For the part of the Hyūga, she was considered a threat to the protection of their prized dōjutsu, an offense to their sensibilities. In a sense, they considered Makoto an abomination, something that should have never happened. So they stripped the little girl of her Main House inheritance and planned to brand her with the Hyūga juinjutsu to keep her firmly under their control. But Makoto's mother and father acted quickly, sending their daughter away to a distant land far from the reaches of Kumogakure or the Hyūga. Her parents died in the process of formulating her escape, serving as the critical distraction needed for her getaway. Thus the girl was destined to grow up as an orphan. As a result, the girl ended up on a new continent of shinobi, placed within the far confines of the Land of Woods. Her arrival was at the time of insurrection, as a newly revived Prajñā Group had built a stronghold within their old residence. Many wondered about this girl's origins, denoting her as a Hyūga from her featureless white eyes, despite the fact that she had considerably tanned skin and light hair with a purple tint. While they initially were going to attack her, seeing as she was largely helpless, they noted the advantage of having such a person within their fold. Even their sensors could tell that the girl held massive potential, for she possessed a powerful chakra in surprisingly large quantities. Granted, they did not know the reason, but they saw great value in her, while recognizing the potent grudge they could utilize for their own ulterior motives. With this in mind they took her in, giving a place to sleep and rest while she rebuilt her strength from such an arduous journey. Background A Happy Childhood? A couple welcomed the birth of their first child, a baby girl that already possessed an incredible amount of vigor. The father, a resident of Kumo, was ecstatic while the mother, a member of the main family in the Hyūga was similarly enthused. Neither cared for the tenuous nature of their relationship, strained by the political forces that were the noble clan and the hidden village of Kumogakure. But such worries were banished by the little girl that they lovingly held in their arms. She had the light hair of her father, combined with skin that was considerably tan, drawing an intermediary between both parents. As little Makoto yawned, the new parents smiled before cooing softly. Little did they know of the precarious existence Makoto would be raised in as she was pulled back and forth by those who wanted her and those who wished that the abomination didn't exist. Makoto's innocence would be cut short early by these hostile entities, and she would be orphaned shortly thereafter. However, the parents didn't care, happy to take their bundle of joy home after everything was cleared with the doctors. Satisfied that Makoto was healthy, they gave the go ahead before wishing the parents the best of luck. These people were not ignorant to the struggles that would lie ahead as the child grew up, her Kumogakure ancestry coming to haunt her as the Hyūga looked to lock her down and keep her within their clutches. At this time though, the couple was content to watch their newborn explore their home, crawling not to long after opening her eyes. Such an occurrence tempered their enthusiasm, as they noted the featureless eyes known as Byakugan. Makoto had inherited the coveted kekkei genkai in full. As such, they noted it was imperative to keep her within the confines of the home for the time being, rarely taking her out unless it was absolutely necessary. Thus the first couple years of Makoto's life was that of a sheltered childhood. While she wanted for little in terms of material things, her parents making sure was well provided for, Makoto wanted to witness the great outdoors and see what the village had to offer. The inquisitive 2 almost 3 year old found the four corners of her home to be incredibly dull after seeing them for most of her life. Wearing her parents down with some whining and occasional begging, Makoto finally witnessed the outside of her home. Her excitement grew in tandem as she watched the clouds drift lazily across the sky, the sun holding her in a warm embrace as the blue sky looked down from above. It filled her with happiness. The couple for their part felt guilt creep in, seeing how blissful their daughter was by this simple act, and resolved to let her explore from now on under their watchful eye. Both steeled themselves for the repercussions, knowing it was only a matter of time before word reached the Hyūga of Makoto's existence as a full inheritor of the highly valued dōjutsu. The worry deepened as the sun was hidden behind the clouds. As Makoto turned around, they pasted smiles on their face, adamant about protecting her from the couple's misery. Soon they followed their daughter around the village as she explored energetically. She soon became a darling as various citizens noticed her vigor and immense curiosity. They laughed as they watched the parents follow sheepishly behind, but knew the two were keeping a sharp eye on their daughter. This pattern became a regular occurrence over the following months and years, both parents wanting Makoto to hold on to her innocence a little bit longer. However, one can only hold the forces at be for so long. The greater cooperation between the Five Great Nations alerted Kumogakure to a Kumogakure national having a daughter with a Hyūga woman, and such excitement grew despite the pronounced peace following the catastrophe that was the Fourth Shinobi World War. It must be noted that old habits die hard, and they found the potential of Makoto's existence intriguing if not worthy of exploration. The Hyūga for their part found out about Makoto's existence shortly after. While their sensibilities were slightly offended by a half-blooded, what really perturbed them was the nature of Makoto. Namely that not only did she possess Kumogakure blood, but that she also fully inherited her mother's and by extension the Hyūga's kekkei genkai. The clan was not a fool, they knew that Kumo would most likely try something sooner or later. So they resolved to have Makoto branded with the cursed seal despite her mother being a member of the main family. By putting her in the branch family, they figured they could keep her under the thumb of the clan leader. And if the Kumo-nin tried anything, they could simply kill her, causing her eyes to be sealed away, leaving the cloud village with nothing more than a corpse. When word reached the mother of the Hyūga summons, she immediately suspected what they planned on doing. Makoto's father also had a feeling that if the Hyūga knew, Kumogakure wouldn't be too far behind, putting Makoto in a precarious place, one that the couple didn't want her to exist in. So they packed, the parents taking turns remaining with their daughter while the other delayed the respective power at be. Whenever they could, each parent would teach Makoto a skill that stemmed from their respective backgrounds. Makoto for her part thought this was all in good fun, and absorbed each lesson with a restless energy. Both parents knew that they couldn't teach her everything however, so they began writing down each of the skills they knew in a scroll before placing it within the pack. Only as they left the village walls did it begin to sink in. Her parents told her to be as quiet as possible while they stole through the village, carefully exiting before going full speed ahead. The father carried the girl, realizing she was still too young to keep up with them in terms of speed. Each parent hoped they could reach the ocean by sunrise, allowing them to hop on a boat to relative safety as they left the continent behind. Such hope was short-lived when they reached the harbor however, noting that shores had scores of shinobi surveying the landscape for them. It appeared word had spread of there disappearance; for her part, Makoto remained rather silent, carefully seeing the world around her through the activated Byakugan. She could tell from the tension in her father that the shinobi were bad news. For the moment at least, they hadn't been spotted, but that could change quickly. Recognizing that this may very well be where they part, the two ran full speed ahead to the dock. Waiting was the boat that the father had hired, knowing very well that its relatively inconspicuous appearance would lend it an advantage when it came time to escape to the open seas. However, both parents knew they wouldn't be accompanying their daughter on the voyage. Together they were all too recognizable, and in order to ensure the boat made out of harbor someone was going to play decoy. While they argued with each other nights earlier, they both decided that it would be better if neither stayed with the child; the pain of knowing the other's sacrifice would be too much. Plus, one distraction might not be enough. So after loading up the ship and placing the weaponry and scrolls with their daughter, they each gave her a tearful goodbye. For Makoto, it hadn't completely sunk in, until the ship pulled away with her parents waving. As any little kid would, she yelled, saying that her parents had been left behind, only to watch them begin fighting with the Konoha-nin. And cut down before her very eyes. She screamed at the sight, helpless to watch the carnage as the ship safely departed for the other continent. Having successfully delivered her to the requested destination, the boat disappeared from sight in the sea induced fog. As a little girl, Makoto was left to her own devices, with nothing but a few scrolls to guide her. She wandered aimlessly for it appeared to be forever. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. Koto laboriously poured over the documents she inherited, finally uncovering a way to store the goods given to her. Saving the little girl quite a bit of trouble. She foraged as best as she could, carefully utilizing specific techniques, albeit sloppily, to catch animals so she could eat. During her travels in this foreign territory, she happened across members of the resurgent Prajñā Group, having recouped since the fall of Danzō. They immediately saw potential in the girl because of her blank stare; even they knew the benefits of the dōjutsu. While they considered killing her to ward off a future threat, something about her unkempt state prompted them to stay their hand; coupled with her dusky complexion they could reason out her ancestry and what trouble it had brought Koto. Asking for her name, she readily supplied it, having fallen into a despair coming from orphanhood and complete loneliness. In particular they noted that she ground her teeth heavily when the name Konoha was brought up. When pressed for details, she simply stated that they had been eliminated because of the ramifications from their love. She pointed sadly at herself when concluding such a sentence. While the emotional content fell largely flat for most of the members, they nevertheless could tell a potential asset had placed itself in front of them. Thus the faction took her in, leaving her in the care of a young woman who was one of the organization's more senior members. In a sense, she had a family once more. Personality Appearance Abilities Dōjutsu Byakugan Physical Prowess Eight Trigrams Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality